Comment Avoir un Petit Ami
by HyperRaspberry
Summary: Après plusieurs semaines d'hésitation, et un pari risqué de la part du Capitaine, Steve et Tony se lancent dans une relation régulière. Cependant, aucune relation amoureuse n'est simple. En particulier quand on sort avec Tony Stark. Ce que Rogers apprend à ses dépends. [Série d'OS]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :****Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney. Et à ce café asiatique dont j'ignore le nom mais qui a fait germer cette idée.**

**Rating :**** K+ Uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de deux hommes. Autrement, c'est très léger. Et enfantin. Et idiot.**

**Pairing :**** Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Résumé : Alors qu'il déambule dans New-York, Steve Rogers tombe sur une des bizarreries de la Grosse Pomme. Bien qu'il ne soit pas amateur de défi, Captain America se prête au jeu, espérant qu'il en vaille la chandelle.**

**Note : S'il y a une chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était bien de revenir sur ce site... Honnêtement. Et s'il a une autre chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, c'était bien faire mon entrée dans ce fandom... Mais finalement, je me jette à l'eau. Allez savoir pourquoi. En fait, j'ai lu de très bons écrits sur ce fandom et j'ai passé de moments si excellents que j'ai décidé d'ajouter un petit caillou à l'édifice.**

**C'est un OS sans prétention, basée sur un photographie vu dans 9Gag -c'est dire, le niveau de la chose-. Donc, je sais que ça a un côté guimauve, mais je me suis amusé à imaginer cette petite scène légère et un peu perchée je dois dire, et j'espère que vous vous amuserez aussi. **

**Bonne lecture bonnes gens !**

* * *

Steve Rogers ne se lassait pas de découvrir New-York, surtout à l'approche des beaux jours. Bien entendu, au début, il avait été quelque peu réticent. Cette ville qui pour lui semblait sortir d'un livre de science-fiction lui était d'abord apparue comme surréaliste, puis était devenue un cauchemar vivant. « La ville qui ne dormait jamais ». Partout, de gigantesques panneaux publicitaires brillaient et clignotaient, avec des couleurs criardes à en arracher la rétine d'Œil -de-Faucon. Cela ajouté à des rues interminables, des embouteillages bruyants, des gens constamment pressés, vulgaires, centrés sur eux-mêmes, qui pouvaient devenir aussi agressif qu'Hulk si on leur frôlait l'épaule en passant devant eux. Ce n'était un secret pour personne : Steve avait tout le mal du monde à s'adapter au monde dit moderne.

Mais depuis la bataille de New-York contre les immondes Chitauris, « l'homme d'une autre époque » commençait sérieusement à s'attacher à cette ville. Au fur et à mesure, New-York et ses rues bondées était devenu quelque chose de sécurisant, comme un grand cocon humain. Quelque chose de normal, sans histoire de monstres et de magie. Sans guerre.

Et puis, New-York avait ses bizarreries propres aux grandes villes. Tokyo ou Paris devaient bien avoir leurs phénomènes eux-aussi, mais pour l'heure, Steve était trop occupé à découvrir celles de la Grosse Pomme. Des cafés ou des bars étranges, des magasins insolites, et ce, dans le mauvais comme dans le bon sens du terme. Mais comme à chaque fois, Steve préférait s'attarder sur le bon côté des choses.

Droit comme un I, devant le panneau d'un café, il se demandait s'il devait réellement prendre ce risque fou –aussi fou que New-York, quelque part. Le souffle presque coupé, les yeux plissés, la gorge serrée, il resta là, sans bouger, parler, et il s'en fallait de peu pour qu'il arrête de respirer. Cette décision était cruciale pour lui. Il avait une terrible envie de le faire, mais craignait réellement de manquer de courage. Finalement, après avoir plissé les lèvres et expirer un grand coup, il décida de passer les portes du café.

Dans l'ascenseur de la tour Stark (qui méritait, en fin de compte, d'être rebaptisé la tour A, vu que Tony n'avait jamais réécrit son nom sur le bâtiment), le super soldat se répétait inlassablement « Allons Steve, tu as combattu les Nazis, vaincu Crâne-Rouge, survécu 70 ans dans la glace, fais la guerre à un dieu nordique et ses armées cosmiques… Ce n'est pas quelque chose d'aussi simple qui va t'effrayer. » Et pourtant, Steve était atteint du syndrome habituel du combattant : il préférait de loin se retrouver au milieu d'un champ de bataille qu'ici, dans cet ascenseur, à attendre d'atteindre le dixième étage.

« Monsieur Stark, monsieur Rogers est dans l'ascenseur. »

Tony sursauta, et écarquilla les yeux, brusquement arraché à sa torpeur. Puis, il soupira en voyant que la luminosité avait changé par rapport au moment où il avait fermé les yeux. Encore une fois, il s'était endormi. A ses pieds, une petite flaque de whisky, reliée par une traînée liquide à une bouteille de verre. Et manifestement, il s'était endormi une bouteille à la main. Stark soupira et se releva en se frottant les yeux du bout des doigts.

« Et tu pouvais pas le retenir, grogna-t-il.

- Je crains qu'il n'insiste, se défendit faussement Jarvis.

- C'est ça, machine imbécile. Tout le monde insiste avec toi. »

Finalement, il se releva, de petits éclairs se plaisant à assaillir son cerveau. Passant une main faible dans ses cheveux comme pour éloigner ces petites foudres, Tony se traina jusqu'au bar, où il ramassa un chiffon, qu'il alla jeter sur la flaque de whisky. De là, il se jeta de nouveau sur le canapé, et ferma les yeux. Au moment où il entendit l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, il grogna quelque chose qui ressemblait à :

« Il n'y a personne. »

Même s'il n'était pas sûr d'être compris. Et effectivement, cela ne ressemblait à rien. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas une telle déclaration qui allait arrêter Rogers.

Steve passa les portes de l'ascenseur, une boule dans la gorge. Il balaya rapidement du regard la grande salle du dernier étage, aux murs de verre, qui offrait un incomparable panorama sur New-York. Ce fut la main de Tony, posée sur l'appui-tête du canapé, qui le trahit. Une odeur d'alcool avait envahi la salle, ce qui fit grimacer le super-soldat. Depuis que Pepper était parti, le milliardaire buvait comme un trou. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour que l'endroit sente aussi mauvais : Tony pouvait faire l'effort de demander à Jarvis d'ouvrir les fenêtres, si lui était trop feignant ou arrogant pour le faire.

« Stark, dit-il en se penchant au-dessus du canapé, il faut qu'on parle. »

Tony fit le mort. Les yeux fermés, étendu sur le canapé, il ne dit rien. Steve haussa un sourcil, les deux mains dans les poches de son pull, et attendit qu'il réagisse. Quelques secondes après, Tony ouvrit un œil, et en voyant que Steve n'avait pas bougé, continua de faire le mort.

« Vous comptez continuer encore longtemps ?

- Aussi longtemps que vous serez dans cette pièce.

- Stark, il faut qu'on parle, insista Tony.

- Ne sommes-nous pas en train de parler ? »

Steve retint un profond soupir de résignation. Le Tony était sauvage. Cependant, il avait fait tout ce chemin, il n'allait pas retourner sans sur ses pas sans être allé jusqu'au bout. C'était comme une course olympique. On courrait jusqu'à la ligne d'arrivée avant de s'arrêter.

« Accordez-moi cinq minutes.

- Vous en avez trois, soldat, baragouina Tony, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil.

- Stark, s'il vous plait.

- Deux minutes quarante ! »

Cette fois, Steve ne retint pas un soupir. Il regarda autour de lui, puis finalement, sortit de la poche de son sweat une petite boite blanche avec un ruban doré en forme de nœud. Sans ménagement, il le lâcha sur Tony. La boite lui tomba sur l'abdomen, ce qui le fit sursauter.

« Attention colis piégé, railla-t-il.

- Ouvrez-le.

- Je… Déteste qu'on me donne des ordres, remarqua Tony d'une voix blanche.

- Et moi je déteste cette tour, chacun y trouve son compte, rétorqua Steve en enfonçant de nouveau ses mains dans ses poches.

- Personne ne vous avait dit d'entrer. »

Steve choisi de ne pas répondre tandis que Tony se redressait sur son séant. Le brun regarda la boite quelques instants, la secoua légèrement, mais céda à sa curiosité, et l'ouvrit. Il y découvrit un simple cupcake au glaçage rose, décoré d'une fraise. Interloqué, le milliardaire se tourna vers le soldat.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasses, que je le mange ?

- Vous êtes de plus en plus perspicace, soupira Steve en roulant des yeux. »

Tony ne sut que répondre. En fait, il avait l'esprit un peu trop embrouillé. Ce qui était embêtant, en soi. Son sarcasme n'était pas du tout à la pointe. Ah non, pas du tout. Il se devait de redresser la barre, et ce le plus rapidement possible, mais le whisky avait eu raison de son esprit. Whisky, 1, Tony, 0.

« Y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond, finit-il cependant pas remarquer en regardant le cupcake. »

Après s'être de nouveau retenu de soupirer ou de rouler des yeux, Steve fit passer sa jambe par-dessus l'appui-tête et se laissa glisser sur le canapé, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Tony. Celui-ci, cependant, ne trouva aucune remarque à faire. Whisky, 2, Tony, 0. Jarvis n'avait pas intérêt à émettre le moindre commentaire sur son manque de réactivité.

« Cadeau du SHIELD ? Je dois manger ce gâteau sans mourir ? Vous y avez mis un allergène quelconque ?

- Mangez, se contenta de répondre Steve en se laissant retomber sur le canapé, blasé.

- C'est quoi l'arnaque ? Le plan ? Le compromis ?

- Le _plan_, persifla Steve, c'est que si ce gâteau est bon, vous et moi, nous devons être ensemble. »

A ces quelques mots, Steve eut l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Il se réjouissait que ses mains soient dans la poche ventrale de son pull : autrement, Tony l'aurait vu trembler comme une feuille dès le départ.

« Ensemble ? Répéta Tony qui avait failli s'étouffer alors qu'il n'avait pas avalé une miette du gâteau de la discorde.

Monsieur, les trois minutes sont écoulées, fit remarquer Jarvis.

Silence Jarvis, le rabroua Tony avant de s'intéresser de nouveau à Steve. Ensemble ? »

Steve hocha la tête, déglutissant.

« Monsieur, je crois que ce que monsieur Rogers veut vous dire, c'est que…

- Je sais très bien ce que le soldat veut dire, Jarvis. Maintenant, intervient encore une fois et… Tais-toi. Je n'ai plus d'idée. »

Whisky, 3, Jarvis, 1, Tony, 0.  
L'ingénieur et ancien marchand d'armes ne pouvait pas faire celui qui n'avait pas compris. Mais cette demande l'avait mis dans tous ses états. Contrairement à ce qu'il aurait cru de prime abord, d'ailleurs. Son esprit était complètement déconnecté du reste du monde. Ne restait désormais que cette déclaration mal formulée de Steve. Puis, il regarda le gâteau.

« Vous aviez de drôles de techniques de drague dans les années quarante… »

Le soldat préféra l'ignorer, et attendit. Finalement, Tony, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, mordit dans le gâteau.

Steve était aussi blanc que l'étoile sur son bouclier. Il regarda Tony mordre dans la pâtisserie, puis la mâcher consciencieusement, se plaisant à se transformer en critique gastronomique.

« Intéressant… Du chocolat noir… La base est très légère, très aérée…Quant au glaçage, il n'est ni trop lourd, ni trop sucré… Je pencherais pour de la pâte à la framboise et de la rose… »

Steve ne savait pas si c'était parce qu'il entendait son sang pulser dans ses tympans ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer à cause de l'anxiété, mais les paroles de Tony lui semblait aussi lointaines que lorsqu'il s'embarquait dans une discussion d'ordre scientifique avec Bruce. Mais le super soldat tenta de ne pas perdre la face jusqu'à ce que Tony finisse la pâtisserie.

Après avoir fini, Tony se frotta les paumes des mains pour se débarrasser des quelques miettes, et laissa retomber le papier sur la table basse en face de lui. Il regarda le capitaine de cet air sarcastique qui annonçait qu'il allait dire une idiotie.

« Vous savez, les temps ont changé Rogers.

- Et ? »

C'était certainement tout ce que Steve pouvait dire de cohérent. S'il essayait de faire une phrase complète, il se vautrerait lamentablement. Heureusement pour lui, il n'eut pas à en faire. Ou tout du moins, pas dans l'immédiat. En trop peu de temps pour qu'il comprenne, Tony s'était penché vers lui, en se tenant à l'appui-tête.

Et l'ingénieur posa ses lèvres fines sur celles, pleines, du soldat. Steve eut une étrange impression, à la fois oppressante et libératrice. C'était un peu comme si on le sortait de la glace, pour ensuite le mettre dans un four. Certes, vu l'époque d'où il venait, la comparaison était mal choisie… Et puis, était-ce vraiment le moment pour réfléchir à…

Le rouage infernal de ses pensées précipitées prit fin dès que les lèvres de Tony se détachèrent des siennes. Le capitaine hésita à respirer. Tony ricana.

« Juste pour que vous ne soyez pas trop déboussolé par une officialisation de relation… modernes. »

Ce fut au tour de Steve de ricaner.

« Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas si différent. » Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

* * *

**Comment avoir un petit ami**

**Venez chez nous, et achetez un gâteau.**

**Donnez le à votre coup de cœur, et dites-lui « Si ce gâteau est bon, nous devons être ensemble. »**

**Nos gâteaux sont délicieux, alors il dira oui**

*** _Si cela venait à échouer, revenez nous voir. Nous vous offrirons un café gratuit que vous pourrez lui jeter au visage._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney. Et à ce café asiatique dont j'ignore le nom mais qui a fait germer cette idée.**

**Rating : K+ Uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de deux hommes. Autrement, c'est très léger. Peut-être même un peu guimauve.**

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note : Je ne pensais pas que j'allais continuer cette fic qui originellement est un OS. Mais je me sens en veine, alors je continue avec un autre encore. En fait je pense que je ferais quelques petits OS, quand l'envie m'en prendra, vu qu'il m'a été demandé une continuation pour voir l'évolution de la relation.**

**L'idée m'est venue en regardant une série très connue sur des ménagères mais dont je tairais le nom.**

**Bonne lecture, j'espère que vous apprécierez.**

* * *

« Non, non, de l'eau pour le Cap. Très pur vous voyez. Surtout pas d'alcool. »

Steve soupira et se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise, une moue agacée sur le visage. Face à lui, Tony ricana sourdement alors que le serveur tournait les talons. Les deux Vengeurs avaient décidé de s'octroyer une soirée en tête à tête, pour discuter de leur situation. Peut-être étaient-ils un couple, ou seulement un couple en devenir, mais il était évident qu'ils avaient démarrés sur les chapeaux de roue et que maintenant, la situation se devait d'être stabilisée. Ou tout moins, ç'avait été l'idée de Steve. Tony lui, était parti pour quelques pirouettes verbales. Sa spécialité. Pour changer.

Ça avait commencé par des remarques plutôt lourdes dans la décapotable, l'ingénieur s'attardant plus que de raison sur le retard technologique de Steve. Et une fois au restaurant, il avait slalomé entre le menu enfant et le verre d'eau pour le dentier et la bouillie en plat principal.

C'était pourtant simple, Steve pouvait à peine ouvrir la bouche. Dès lors qu'il le faisait, Tony se sentait obligé de rectifier le tir pour lui. Si les premières fois, il avait décidé de laisser couler, le Capitaine se sentait de plus en plus agacé et plus le temps passait, moins il était certain de pouvoir répondre de ses actes avant la fin de la soirée.

« Stark ! »

L'avantage de Steve par rapport à son « retard temporel », c'était qu'il avait hérité de cette intégrité des années quarante et cinquante qui poussait à afficher un sourire forcé même lorsque la situation était réellement inconfortable. S'il y avait mis du sien, Steve aurait pu ignorer un éléphant dans la pièce. Tony afficha un grand sourire et salua de la main James Rhodes, qui venait de l'apercevoir. L'afro-américain, manifestement surpris de les trouver là, s'approcha des deux Vengeurs en souriant.

« J'espère que je ne dérange pas, s'assura tout de même l'ami de l'ingénieur.

- Eh bien, à vrai dire, commença Steve.

- Non, pas du tout, on ne faisait rien de spécial, le coupa Stark. C'est mon jour de charité, je fais l'assistance aux personnes âgées. »

Steve ne sut pas de prime abord si c'était parce que James avait remarqué à quel point sa mâchoire était serrée ou parce qu'il était un grand habitué de la personnalité de Stark, mais la War Machine décida de venir à son secours en jetant un regard désabusé à l'ingénieur, dont le sourire s'élargit malgré tout.

« Stark a raison, finit par dire Rogers en abattant une de ses mains sur la table. Pas grand-chose de spécial, juste un débriefing.

- Dans ce cas, s'étonna James en haussant un sourcil, si, ça me semble important.

- Non, pas du tout, rectifia Steve en se relevant. On avait fini d'ailleurs. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ma place, c'est l'heure du coucher pour les vieux. »

Et sur ces mots, il se releva en se retenant d'éclater sa chaise sur le front de Tony et quitta le restaurant à grandes enjambées pour se réfugier dans la tour A. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dehors qu'il se souvint qu'ils étaient venus dans la voiture de Stark, mais n'ayant aucune envie d'appeler un taxi, il traversa la Grande Pomme à pied, une fois n'était pas coutume. Une fois rentré, alors que le soleil se couchait, il tomba sur Clint avec qui il accepta de partager un peu de whisky frappé, contraint de boire de l'eau par sa « baby-sitter » durant toute le dîner. Après quoi il préféra aller s'entraîner dans la salle de sport, prit une douche et s'en retourna dans sa chambre.

Ce fut là que Tony le trouva à la nuit tombée, vêtu de manière décontractée, en train de croquer dans son carnet, loti entre ses multiples coussins, fenêtre ouverte, avec l'album de Marvin Gaye en toile de fond.

« James m'a conseillé de venir te parler après le dîner, déclara le brun en passant sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte.

- Je l'aurais bien appuyé, grogna Steve, mais je suis occupé, et je te déteste. »

Tony ricana comme si la remarque ne lui faisait rien et entra tout de même dans la chambre, refermant la porte derrière lui. Steve soupira et lui jeta un regard courroucé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais, demanda l'ingénieur en pointant le carnet à dessin du menton.

- Mon dentier, ironisa Steve en guise de réponse. »

Face à lui, le brun secoua la tête. Steve scruta son visage un long moment, par-delà ses sourcils froncés, cherchant sur le visage de l'ingénieur la moindre trace d'émotion. Rien, sinon l'ironie constance qui maquillait toutes ses expressions, constamment, de manière presque fatale. Steve referma son carnet, et le posa à côté de lui, avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Félicitations, Stark.

- Pardon ? Sursauta l'autre qui sembla surpris d'être appelé par son nom de famille.

- Au moment de la bataille de New-York j'étais convaincu que tu ne pouvais pas aller plus loin dans la bassesse et la mesquinerie, mais ce soir, tu m'as encore prouvé que j'avais tort. Alors félicitations, enfoiré.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état, s'étrangla Tony.

- Mais tu t'es entendu ?! Depuis le moment où on a mis les pieds dehors tu n'as fait que me rabaisser ! C'est notre première soirée ensemble et tu n'as même pas voulu faire le moindre effort ! »

Stark se contenta de regarder ailleurs en faisant la moue, comme si les mots du soldat lui passaient par-dessus la tête. Ce dernier ouvrit grand la bouche et prit sur lui pour ne pas faire avaler un oreiller entier à l'ingénieur, préférant quitter son lit et se diriger vers la porte.

« Monsieur Rogers, intervint Jarvis, c'est votre chambre. »

Coupé dans son élan, et se sentant soudainement affreusement ridicule, Steve marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda la poignée de la porte comme si elle s'était muée en une sorte de créature dévorante. Il fit soudainement volte-face. Tony n'allait pas tarder à mourir de rire, il en était certain. Aussi préféra-t-il reprendre les devants.

« Jarvis a raison, constata-t-il. Dehors.

- C'est ma tour, contra Stark.

- Et la chambre que tu m'as donné, autrement dit tout ce qui se trouve entre ces murs m'appartient.

- Y compris moi, ricana l'ingénieur en lui décrochant un grand sourire.

- Va te faire, ragea Steve en détournant le regard, certain que cette vanne allait finir par tomber. »

Il aurait voulu se laisser retomber sur son lit mais il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver à moins de cinq mètres de Tony, aussi préféra-t-il s'adosser à la porte, même s'il devait attendre que le temps passe jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent tous les deux desséchés. Ce fut au tour de Tony de le scruter, étonné par cet accès d'humeur.

« Sincèrement, finit-il par demander, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as quitté le restaurant comme ça ? »

Les yeux de Steve se firent grands comme des soucoupes et il regarda Tony comme s'il venait de tomber du ciel. L'ingénieur avait par ailleurs réellement l'air de tomber des nues et haussa les épaules pour montrer son incrédulité. Le soldat fut secoué par un rire désenchanté, qui s'apparentait à un accès non plus d'humeur mais de folie, et qui résonna de manière étrangement fausse dans la chambre ; l'ingénieur fronça les sourcils.

« Je l'ai rêvée, celle-là, rit le capitaine en posant ses mains sur sa tête et en déambulant dans la pièce. Mais je l'ai rêvée… !

- Steve, soupira Tony.

- Depuis qu'on se connait, le coupa brutalement Steve, je n'ai pas le souvenir, qu'une seule fois, tu ai été… _sympathique_. Quel que soit le sujet de conversation, quelle que soit la situation, il faut toujours que tu sois mesquin, rabaissant… « grotesque », comme dirait Thor. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, et je ne sais pas ce que tu attends de moi ! Je me suis peut-être fourvoyé sur tes intentions l'autre jour ?

- Certainement pas, répliqua à mi-voix le Stark, les doigts croisés, coudes sur les genoux.

- Alors c'est quoi le problème que tu as avec moi !? Avant même que je n'aille vers toi, je disais partout autour de moi que tu es un homme de bien, peu importait les dires des autres, pour moi, Tony Stark est un homme qui a de la valeur. Mais faut croire que je me suis planté, merci beaucoup ! Maintenant, sors de ma chambre ! »

Tony grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de se relever pour se tourner et faire face au capitaine qui avait de nouveau croisé les bras et qui dardait sur lui un regard âcre et sévère, si semblable à ceux qu'il lui servait au temps où il le voyait comme quelqu'un de profondément égoïste et incapable de se sacrifier. Le Stark comprit immédiatement qu'il venait de chuter dans l'estime du soldat, et une faille finit par s'ouvrir en lui.

« Très bien, je vais sortir, argua-t-il. Je peux dire quelque chose ?

- Rapidement alors, ronchonna Steve, j'ai des rhumatismes et je dois prendre mon médicament contre l'arthrite.

- Tu es bien renseigné, pouffa Tony.

- Monsieur Stark ne vous perdez pas en digression, lui recommanda immédiatement Jarvis. »

Le Stark recouvra alors immédiatement son sérieux. Il soupira et enfonça ses mains sur ses poches.

« Tu sais ce qu'on me dit de toi, constamment, déclara-t-il à l'adresse de Steve. Dès lors qu'il s'agit du Capitaine America, les yeux s'ouvrent grand, bien sûr. Mais même quand il s'agit de Steve Rogers, les foules se déchaînent Bruce n'arrête pas de dire que tu es la personne la plus compréhensive qu'il connaisse, Natasha dit que tu es altruiste, Clint te voit comme un réel leader. Et même Thor ! Il est allé jusqu'à dire qu'il adorerait que Jane ait ton sens de l'humanité ! Ils disent tous que tu es quelqu'un de bon, avec un sens moral et du devoir profonds ! Même quand tout à l'heure, quand j'ai avoué à James qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, il a dit que j'avais de la _chance_ ! Et je le crois aussi. Mais je t'en prie, Steve, dis-moi quand est-ce que l'on t'a dit que tu as avais de la chance de m'avoir ? »

Steve allait répliquer dans l'instant mais son souffle se coupa instantanément dans sa gorge. Tony haussa un sourcil et afficha un air triomphant, toutefois teinté d'amertume, et sourit tristement. Incertain, Steve continua de réfléchir mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche, elle se refermait instantanément.

« N'essaye pas de mentir, Steve, ricana Tony en le voyant désarçonné, tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu es le seul à penser que je suis quelqu'un de bien, tous les autres ne font que médire, et tu passes mon temps à me défendre.

- Mais… Mais non, balbutia le capitaine.

- Regarde-toi, soupira Tony, tu es même prêt à me mentir alors que je sais que c'est faux ! Tu vois, c'est ça le problème ! Tu es beaucoup trop gentil, trop droit, pour quelqu'un comme moi ! Alors si je ne vois pas l'intérêt de me prêter au jeu, parce que ça me rappellerais que je suis avec un mec que _je ne mérite pas_ ! »

Sur ces mots, qu'il avait fini par presque crier, les yeux brillants malgré lui, il quitta prestement la chambre, passant ses mains sur son visage. Steve resta complètement paralysé, avant de sursauter et de s'élancer à la poursuite de l'ingénieur dans les couloirs. L'ascenseur se referma au moment où il arrivait à son niveau, aussi le capitaine soupira.

« Jarvis, où va le capitaine ?

- Il me semble que monsieur se dirige vers son laboratoire. »

A ces quelques mots, Steve sourit presque malgré lui. Il décida finalement de retourner dans sa chambre.

* * *

Après quelques heures passées dans le laboratoire à s'amuser avec ses jouets préférés, Tony regagna sa chambre au petit matin, éreinté. Il fut cependant bien surpris de retrouver Steve, dont la silhouette était plus que reconnaissable, sous les couvertures. En s'approchant et en écoutant sa respiration, il devina que le capitaine était endormi. L'ingénieur alla prendre une douche rapide avant d'aller, à son tour, sous les couvertures.

« Tony… »

Le peu de bruit qu'il faisait avait visiblement éveillé le soldat. Alors qu'il lui tournait le dos, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, et sourit, bien qu'hagard.

« Je devrais t'engueuler pour t'être invité dans mon lit, argua l'Iron Man.

- Je t'ai attendu, répondit le capitaine en baillant. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais si tard. Ou du moins si tôt. »

Tony se blottit sous les couvertures et Steve s'en alla lui embrasser le front. L'ingénieur resta incrédule face à ce geste qui pour lui avait quelque chose d'enfantin et de grotesque. Et il n'était plus un gamin, malgré la différence d'âge certaine -bien qu'invisible- entre lui et le soldat. Il leva ses yeux sombres vers le soldat, qui sourit, et le regardait avec tendresse.

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir, souffla le capitaine. D'avoir avec moi quelqu'un d'aussi brillant, piquant et drôle… Et si les autres veulent me rappeler tes défauts, je leur rappellerais que tu es un génie, et un philanthrope.

- Playboy, milliardaire, compléta Tony en ricanant. C'est ma réplique, pourquoi la couper aussi brutalement ?

- Parce que le reste ne m'intéresse pas, rit Steve. Parce que tout ce que je vois est à quel point tu es brillant, et si les autres ne le voient pas, je considère que j'ai encore plus de chance.

- Comme si mon génie passait inaperçu… Pouffa le Stark. Tu n'as qu'à voir la tour.

- C'était ce que tu avais l'air de penser hier, répondit Steve ironiquement.

- Pitié Cap, j'ai sommeil, éluda l'ingénieur en fermant les yeux. Nous reprendrons ce débat dans quelques heures. »

Steve sourit de plus belle et attira l'ingénieur contre lui. Stark passa son bras autour de son cou et cala sa tête au creux de son cou, contre son torse.

« On retourne au restaurant ce soir, finit par dire Tony, la voix pâteuse.

- Dors... »

* * *

**Voilà pour cette fois. J'ai évidemment envie de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et si vous approuvez l'idée d'une suite d'OS sur leur petite vie de couple. Ou bien si vous avez fini par chier des arc-en-ciel tellement c'était niais x)**

**A vos claviers !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tous droits réservés à Marvel et à Disney. Et à tout ce qui peut m'inspirer autour de moi et qui me donne autant d'idées connes.**

**Rating : K+ Uniquement parce qu'il s'agit de deux hommes. **

**Pairing : Steve Rogers/Tony Stark**

**Note : Encore de retour, pour un autre OS ! Décidément, je crois que ma dépendance au Stony joue contre moi… Et oui, on n'a pas tous de vacances d'étés.**

* * *

Natasha alluma son ordinateur d'un geste rapide dans lequel était imprimé la force de l'habitude. Après avoir tapé son code personnel en veillant à ce que Thor ne regarde pas par-dessus son épaule –quoique, se dit-elle, même s'il le faisait, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes. Thor avait encore moins d'affinités avec la technologie que Steve –alors que Loki, après quelques jours passés sur Terre, maîtrisait très bien quelques gadgets comme celui qu'il avait utilisé pour voler l'empreinte rétinienne de ce scientifique, en Allemagne. Mais elle passa ces digressions. Mais de la part de Thor, c'était étonnant, d'une part parce qu'il venait fréquemment sur Terre, d'autre part parce sa petite-amie (ou ex-petite amie, personne n'en était plus sûr ici) était astrophysicienne, et donc habituée par les jouets hi-tech. Le problème se posait aussi pour Steve de toutes façons, maqué à un des plus grands inventeurs de son temps, mais qui se trouvait incapable d'envoyer un sms. D'ailleurs, c'était pour ces deux-là qu'ils avaient allumés l'ordinateur. Natasha fit les quelques manipulations qui s'imposaient, et le visage de son interlocuteur apparut à l'écran. L'espionne s'installa sur le tabouret du bar, à côté de la divinité nordique, qui lança la conversation par quelques banalités. Avant que les deux Vengeurs n'entrent dans le vif du sujet.

« Honnêtement, je penserais pas que l'un d'entre eux finirait pas craquer, commença Natasha. Enfin, si, mais je pensais plutôt à Steve. »

Elle partit sur un rire nerveux alors que Thor lui lançait un regard qui voulait clairement dire que cette blague ne le faisait pas rire. En fait, cette situation ne le faisait pas rire du tout, dans son ensemble. Il ne savait pas que Steve et Tony sortaient ensemble. Et il l'avait appris au pire des moments. Aussi, en plus d'être chamboulé par la nouvelle, il était chamboulé par les événements. Natasha se racla la gorge et recouvra son sérieux.

« Très bien, tu connais la situation classique où l'un des deux amoureux rentre tard sans donner de nouvelles, et que ça rend l'autre complètement malade, jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une réconciliation dans les larmes ? Eh bien, c'est ce qui s'est passé hier soir. En fait, Steve, Clint et moi, fait toujours quelques petits trucs pour Fury. Tony, lui, il fait le flemmard et nous aide à distance, avec ses joujoux, ses avions, etc, un peu comme le petit garçon à lunettes que tu vois dans les dessins-animés qui reste derrière son écran pendant que ses potes se cassent le cul dehors.

- Dessins-animés, répéta Thor. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Natasha posa son visage dans ses mains sans retenir un franc soupir. La route allait être longue avec un néophyte comme Thor. Mais elle ne désespérait pas : elle avait bien réussi à acheter un baladeur dernier cri à Steve et il apprenait à s'en servir. Expliquer ce qu'était un dessin-animé au dieu du tonnerre, à côté, c'était peu de choses. Se promettant donc de lui projeter un Disney sitôt après cette conversation, elle reprit :

« Hier, Steve est parti très tôt au matin, il faisait encore nuit, pour une affaire urgente. Dans la précipitation, il avait laissé son téléphone ici, ce qui, vu la fréquence à laquelle il l'utilise, n'est pas une perte. Sauf que le téléphone est le seul moyen que Tony a pour communiquer avec lui dans ce genre de situation, et avec ça, c'est aussi le seul moyen de localiser Steve quand il est dehors. Dès le matin, il avait fait des manières… Et que Steve est parti sans prévenir, sans m'embrasser, enfin, passons. La journée s'écoule, lentement mais surement, toujours un silence radio de la part du Capitaine. Le soleil se couche, la tension de Tony monte, mais toujours aucun signe. Il a fallu planquer les bouteilles, porter des gilets pare-balle, c'était devenu le grand n'importe quoi. A tel point que Tony a enfilé son armure et s'est promis de faire la scène du siècle à son copain si celui-ci avait la bonne idée de revenir vivant. C'est là que Thor débarque. La première minute l'esprit de Stark devait être un peu enfumé parce qu'il lui a tiré dessus sans se dire que Steve qui débarquait à la tour A par le balcon et par un grand éclair, c'était pas très naturel.

- La baie vitrée a volée en éclat, compléta Thor, dépassé. J'ai bien entendu répliqué, jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il s'était trompé sur la personne.

- La carrure et la blondeur sans doute, persifla Natasha qui préférait réellement rire de la situation. »

Thor, pour la seconde fois, lui jeta un regard courroucé, mais cette fois, elle détourna le regard et ricana quelques temps, seule, hilare.

« C'est à ce moment-là que le capitaine est rentré, reprit l'asgardien en sentant que la rousse ne pourrait plus assumer son rôle de narratrice pendant quelques temps. Il avait son costume et son bouclier, et était complètement essoufflé. Là, il a dit « Chéri, je suis rentré ! » Evidemment, personnellement, je n'ai rien compris au sens de cette phrase. Sauf que Stark s'est tourné vers lui, a pointé son rayon vers lui, a asséné « Tu es en retard », et boum, c'est reparti. »

Le dieu blond repartit dans un mime du combat épique qui s'en était suivi, avec bruitages à la clé, ce qui était plutôt cocasse à voir. Les rayons de l'armure de l'ingénieur avaient fusé droit sur le bouclier du capitaine, qui avait rebondis partout dans la pièce. Thor, Natasha et Clint s'étaient jetés au sol avant de se cacher, l'un sous le bar, l'autre sous le canapé et la dernière, derrière le bouclier du capitaine, qu'elle avait dérobé dans un moment d'inattention où Steve avait lâché sa défense. Certes, c'était mesquin, mais c'était à cause de lui qu'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation, et elle refusait de faire partie des dommages collatéraux d'une scène de ménage.

« Ensuite, reprit finalement l'agent Romanoff, Tony s'est jeté sur Steve. J'ai cru qu'il allait l'étrangler, et vraisemblablement, c'était son attention. Heureusement que le cap est fort, même si je ne pensais pas qu'il l'était à ce point. Il s'est mis à crier « Tony, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?! Ça suffit ! ».

- Stark a répliqué, enchaîna Thor « Et toi, où tu étais ? Je me suis inquiété, il est trois heures du matin ! »

- « J'étais en mission pour Fury », a répondu Steve.

- « La belle affaire, c'est ce qu'ils disent tous ! » a hurlé Tony. »

Les deux Vengeurs se plièrent au jeu et chacun d'entre eux mima autant qu'ils le pouvaient la scène entre le capitaine et l'homme de fer. Ils s'y plièrent d'ailleurs tant et tant que Thor se plaça au-dessus de Natasha en faisant mine de l'étrangler.

« Steve a fait « Je suis désolé, c'était précipité, je sais, mais j'ai fait au plus vite, je te jure ! »

- « Tu mens, infâme petit décongelé ! Tu étais avec quelqu'un d'autre ! J'en suis sûr ! »

- Stark était devenu complètement cinglé, dit Natasha, presque morte de rire. Si on n'avait pas été en danger de mort, on lui aurait tous rappelé à quel point la situation était ridicule. Mais on a préféré se planquer, et au fond, c'était mieux. Puis ça a été au tour de Steve de craquer. Il a mis toute la force qui lui restait dans les bras et a mis Stark sur le dos. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, Natasha prit Thor par les poignets et le retourna, se plaçant à son tour au-dessus de lui.

« Il était exténué, ça se voyait, son costume était dans un état déplorable. Mais il était furieux –j'aurais jamais cru ça de lui d'ailleurs. Il a crié quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « Très bien ! Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai descendu un escadron d'HYDRA à moi seul ! Je suis crevé, et je suis sûr que j'aurais pu mieux faire le travail si jamais je n'avais pas été aussi pressé, parce que je savais que tu t'inquiétais et que je n'avais rien pour te prévenir ! J'ai tout fait le plus vite possible juste pour te revoir et tu m'accueille à coup de rayons lasers parce que tu étais persuadé que je t'avais trompé, mais c'est dingue ça ! Je t'aime, mais tu as le don de me rendre complètement dingue ! »

- Le masque de l'armure s'est rétracté, et le visage de Stark s'est métamorphosé, conclut Thor. Il est devenu d'abord tout blanc, puis s'est mis à rire tout seul, un peu comme un enfant.

- Ou comme une star du rock qui s'est jeté dans la foule, accentua Natasha. »

Thor, qui n'avait pas compris l'allusion, haussa un sourcil. D'un geste de la main, la russe lui fit signe d'oublier.

« Evidemment, Steve n'était plus vraiment d'humeur à rire, acheva-t-elle. Alors il lui a demandé ce qu'il y avait de si drôle là-dedans, et là Tony fais « J'en étais sûr ! Tu m'aimes ! » Steve ne savait plus où se mettre, et lui a fait « Mais bien sûr, qu'est-ce tu crois ?! » Tony a répondu « Mais tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! » Le visage de Steve a aussi changé, donc je suppose qu'il a réalisé que c'était vrai. Puis il a secoué la tête et lui fait « Stark, tu veux dire que tu m'as fait une scène uniquement pour m'arracher une déclaration ?! Est-ce trop simple de demander ! » Et bon, tu connais Stark, il lui fait (elle imita Tony en jouant des épaules) « Demander, c'est pas trop mon style. ». Steve avait l'air complètement désespéré mais bon, je me demande à quoi il s'attendait en demandant à Tony de sortir avec lui.

- Là-dessus, dit Thor, Tony lui a dit qu'il l'aimait aussi, ils se sont embrassés, plutôt passionnément. Et nous, on avait l'air de faire partie du décor. Heureusement que Jarvis était là.

- Et là, il a fait « Messieurs, vous n'êtes pas seuls. », pouffa Natasha en cachant ses lèvres derrière sa main comme si elle imitait une espionne en infiltration.

- Je trouve cette imitation très grotesque mademoiselle Romanoff, soupira l'I.A »

Natasha finit par rire. Thor, lui, secoua la tête, se demandant pourquoi la russe ne prenait pas cette affaire plus au sérieux.

« Somme toute, dit-elle, ça va faire trois semaines qu'ils sortent ensemble et c'est déjà complètement explosif. Je pense qu'on risque de pas y survivre, il faut trouver une solution pour les canaliser, et vite. »

Et au moment où ils attendirent une réponse de leur interlocuteur, seul le silence leur répondit. La rousse et le flavescent froncèrent les sourcils, attendant que quelque chose se passe. Sauf qu'il ne se passa rien.

« Euh, docteur ? S'enquit Thor en se penchant devant l'écran. »

Bruce Banner, de l'autre côté de l'écran, sursauta et les regarda. En fait, il avait complètement décroché au moment où Natasha avait parlé de Thor qui débarquait au milieu de nulle part. Il s'excusa humblement, même si l'on pouvait voir sur son visage qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

« Banner, grogna Natasha. Concentrez-vous ! Vous vous rendez compte à quel point c'est grave ?

- Eh bien quoi, s'impatienta Banner, un couple qui s'engueule, quoi de plus naturel ? »

Natasha et Thor, au milieu de la salle du dernier étage, complètement en ruines, couverte de poussière, constellée de gravats venus des murs et du plafond, ainsi que de la vaisselle qui avait appris à volée, et dont la baie vitrée était brisée, restèrent interdits, avant de s'échanger un regard.


End file.
